Kim Possible Ten Years Later
by ChefTeslaCoil
Summary: The title says it all, babe.
1. Ch1

            This Kim Possible fan-fiction takes place ten years from now.  That's all you really need to know.

The scene opens in a dirty looking apartment.  The only inhabitants are cockroaches and the older, and fatter Dr. Drakken.  Drakken is wearing a robe and sitting in an easy chair while watching T.V.  What he sees annoys him.

T.V. Anchor:  In today's top story the villain, Professor Evil, was planning on ruining the environment by burning the biggest pile of leaves.  Luckily, his neighbor stopped him.  The neighbor was a local store clerk who just happened to have a garden hose.  What a brave man to stand up such an evil plot!

Drakken:  That's it?  That's what they call evil?  That's what they call a hero?  In my day we had way more evil plans.  And we were stopped by teenagers!  Not some store clerk!  I could show these pseudo villains a thing or three… That's it!  I'm back in the evil business!

            Dr. Drakken reaches for his telephone.  And dials a number.  The screen becomes split.  One side has Dr. Drakken's head.  The other has Shego's head.  She picks up the phone.

Drakken:  Shego?

Shego:  Yeah.

Drakken:  It's me.

Shego:  Kyle?

Drakken:  No!  It's Dr. Drakken!

Shego:  Drakken?  I haven't heard from you since you started that bakery.

Drakken:  It wasn't a bakery it was a chemical agent plant!

Shego:  But all you did was bake cookies.

Drakken:  I had plans!  Those cookies were deadly I tells ya!  It was full of trans-fatty acids!

Shego:  Yeah… So why did you call me?

Drakken:  How'd you like to be in on a new evil scheme?

Shego:  Evil scheme?  Don't you know that I'm a cop now?  I wouldn't want to be in on anything like that!

            Camera zooms out to show Shego sitting at desk wearing a cop uniform.

Drakken:  Are you sure?  Have you seen today's super villains?  They are more like super village idiots!  (Chuckles)  I should write that one down.  We could easily take over the world!

Shego:  Yeah… well, I'm a little busy right now.  Can I call you back?

Drakken: Well actually…

            Shego hangs up the phone, cutting off Drakken.  She seems to be in a state of deep thought for a beat and then continues working.  Police Chief Beatty walks up.

Chief Beatty:  Hey sugar!  Why don't you take your pretty self to the café downstairs and get me some coffee.

Shego:  Did you just call me sugar?

Chief Beatty:  Oh relax sweet thang.

Shego:  Sweet thang?  That's harassment and it's illegal!

Chief Beatty:  Illegal!  Honey, I decide what's legal and illegal 'round here!

            Chief Beatty puts his arm around Shego.  She gets very angry.

Shego:  Oh… that is it!

            Shego pushes Chief Beatty away and gives him a good hard kick to the stomach.  A kick that sends him across the room!  

Shego:  Hey that felt pretty good.

Chief Beatty:  I beg to differ…

Shego picks up the phone.

Shego:  Dr. Drakken!  I'm back!

            We hear the dial tone.  Shego is confused and notices a post-it note on the phone.  The post-it note reads, "Remember:  You have to dial the number"

Shego:  Oh yeah…

            Shego dials Dr. Drakken's phone number.  The screen becomes split in the same way as before.  Drakken picks up the phone.

Shego:  Count me in on your next plan…

Drakken:  Excellent!  You'll really want to do this one!

Shego:  Just as long as it doesn't involve baked goods I'll do it. (Beat)  It doesn't involve baked goods, right?

Drakken:  (a beat) Not anymore!

Shego:  So where can I find you?  You still got that lair?

Drakken:  I don't have that particular lair anymore.

Shego:  You got a new lair?

Drakken:  It's not so much a lair as it is an apartment above a Dairy Queen…

Shego:  Okay… I guess it's better than living with your parents.

Drakken:  My parents own the Dairy Queen.

            There is an awkward pause.

            Cut to the apartment.  In it are Drakken and Shego.  Shego has just finished putting on her old black and green suit thing.

Shego:  Wow, after how many years it still fits!  How's yours coming Dr. D.?

            Cut to Dr. Drakken wearing his old blue uniform.

Drakken:  My clothes fit as well!

            Suddenly the buttons on his uniform break off and the bulge of his large stomach can be seen.

Drakken:  Yes… well… Remind me to buy a girdle!

Shego:  Okay, William Shatner…

Drakken:  Enough!  I will not suffer this gastro-humiliation any longer!  Let's discuss the plan!

Shego:  Whatever.

            Drakken pulls out a newspaper.  He points to a picture of a large diamond.

Drakken:  This is the world's most largest diamond…

Shego: (Cutting him off) Most largest?  Somebody failed English.

Drakken:  I got a D-.  Anyway, I plan on stealing the diamond!

Shego:  Why?  What does it do?

Drakken:  It looks pretty that's what.

Shego:  Pretty?  I didn't know you were that way, Dr. D.

Drakken:  No!  I plan on selling it to the highest bidder.  In case you didn't notice, Shego, I am not exactly living the high life.

            Shego looks around the apartment.  A wall in the background begins to crumble.

Shego:  I didn't notice.

Drakken:  Now let's be off!  I need that money to buy a girdle… and a new lair!  With henchmen… and an indoor pool… and one of those Japanese robot dogs I see on T.V…. And…

            Shego pushes Drakken out the door.


	2. Ch2

KP Fan Fic Ch. 2.

            Cut to the outside of a bank.  Cut to an office inside the bank.  The office is a maze of cubicles full of workers typing away at their computers.  The camera finds one cubicle and enters it.  Inside is the now older Kim Possible.  She is wearing a stylish business suit and working intensely at her desk.  Suddenly we hear the familiar ring of the kimunicator.  Kim jumps to her feet.

Kim:  That sound… I remember that sound!  It's the kimunicator!  Now where is it?

            She looks around.  Digs through piles of collective office supplies.  Checks under the desk and chair.  She finds it in a corner under the desk.  It is covered in dust.  She blows the dust off and answers the call.  We see an older Wade on the screen.

Kim:  Kim here… um… oh jeez what was that thing I used to always say… ach this is embarrassing!

            Wade tries to help her remember.

Wade:  What's the… blank.

Kim:  Of course!  What's the problem, Wade?

Wade:  You mean what's the sitch.

Kim:  Sitch?  That doesn't sound like something I would say… So, Wade, I haven't seen you since you got busted for insider trading.  What's going on?

Wade:  Not much.  Just the world's largest diamond has been stolen!

Kim:  Stolen?  By who?

Wade:  I don't know, Kim.  It's been years since someone has pulled off a crime this huge.  I think you should go investigate.

Kim:  Yeah… I do have some vacation days that are about to expire…

Wade:  Great!  The diamond was at the Middleton Museum of Big Things.  Have fun!

            The kimunicator turns off.

Kim:  I guess I better tell the boss I'm taking some time off.

            Kim leaves her cubicle and walks over to the Boss.

Kim:  Hey, Boss!  I'm taking a few days off.

Boss:  What?!  We are up to our hair follicles in paper work!  You can't take off now!

Kim:  Don't worry.  I finished my workload for the day.  In fact, I finished Tom, John, and Mariah's work too.

Boss:  Kim.  How did we ever make due without you?

            The Boss turns to address the room.

Boss:  People.  I think we should all acknowledge Kim's hard work and expertise.  If she can keep this up half you people will be obsolete.

All Workers:  (Depressed sounding) Yay.

Kim:  I'm leaving now.  (To self) I better get Ron on this too.

            Cut to the set of a late night talk show.  There is a desk and a sofa.  Behind the desk is Ron.  On the sofa is Arnold Schwarzenegger.  Ron is interviewing him about his latest movie.

Ron:  So Arnold… You've been president of the United States for five years now.  Why'd you decide to make a new movie?

Arnold:  Well, Ron.  After solving world hunger and bringing peace to the world I decided I wanted to challenge myself.

Ron:  I suppose so.  I mean being president isn't that hard.  I know I breezed through my term.

Arnold:  You were never president!  You are only 26!  You have to be way older than that.

Ron:  Oh yeah!  Doesn't the president have to be born on U.S. soil?

Arnold:  What are you getting at?  I'm as American as Alex Trebek or Mike Meyers!

Ron:  All right.  Come down.  So what's the movie about?

Arnold:  Ah… I am glad you asked.  In this movie a play the cyborg governor of California who must travel back in time and save the cyborg president of the U.S. from cyborg terrorists who are from the cyborg Middle East.  It's called, "Govinator 2: Election Day"

Ron:  Interesting.  So you want to show the clip now?

Arnold:  Yes.  In this scene I dance the robot for 20 minutes straight.  It cost 30 million dollars to produce and we lost three stuntmen in the process.

Ron:  All right.  Roll the clip.

            A T.V. screen gets lowered in from the ceiling.  On it is footage of Arnold wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses while dancing the jerky dance of the robot.  As the clip is rolling a stagehand comes and whispers in Ron's ear.

Ron:  Really?  I better go!  Hey, Arnold.  You think you can cover me while I go back stage?

Arnold:  Sure thing, Ron.  There is still 19 more minutes of dancing.

Ron:  Solid!

            Ron walks away to the back stage.  Where he meets up with Kim, who has been waiting for him.

Ron:  Kim?  I haven't seen you since the wedding.  What was that guys name?  Kay something.

Kim:  Khalim.  Khalim Personal.

Ron:  Oh yeah.  So I guess you are Kim Personal now.  How are you two?

Kim:  We got divorced two days later.

Ron:  Oh.  That's different… I guess.  Say, wasn't he a janitor?

Kim:  Yeah… I didn't know at the time…

Ron:  Really?  How could you not know?  He carried a mop and bucket everywhere!  Even to your wedding!

Kim:  I thought he just liked to clean…

Ron:  Of course he liked to clean.  It was his job!

Kim:  At least my wedding wasn't as screwed up as yours…

Ron:  (Upset) Ok!  No one told me Tina was a guy!  The worst part was that I had to find out myself… That was the creepiest night of my life…  But enough about me, how are things with you?

Kim:  Not so good.

Ron:  What do you mean?

Kim:  I can't tell you here.  We need to go somewhere private.

Ron:  Okay.  We can go to the green room.

            Cut to the inside of the green room.  There is a table, a sofa, and a T.V.  Kim and Ron are inside.

Ron:  So what is it?

Kim:  Someone has just stolen the world's largest diamond.  And I was thinking that we could all go and do some investigating.  Just like old times.  Just you, me, and Rufus.  Where is Rufus anyway?

Ron:  Oh.  Rufus.  He was offered his own show over at NBC.

            Ron turns the T.V. on.  On it is the text, "Everybody Loves Rufus" The text fades away to show Rufus sitting in a chair.  Some guy walks up to him.

Some Guy:  Hey, Rufus?  Why does everyone love you so much?

Rufus:  I dunno. 

            The studio audience's hysterical laughing can be heard.  It doesn't stop for seconds.  The guy and Rufus sit and look around and wait for the laughter to die down.  Cut back to Ron who turns the T.V. off.

Ron:  Disgusting… but unbelievable funny…  Well, let's go.

            Kim and Ron exit the green room and are about to leave the studio when Ron suddenly remembers something.

Ron:  Oh!  Hold on a second KP.

            Ron runs back to the set where the clip of Arnold is just ending.

Ron:  Yo, Arnold.  Think you can cover me for a few more hours?

Arnold:  You bet, Ron.  I know exactly how to entertain the peoples.

Ron:  Gravy!

            Ron leaves the set.  Arnold stands up from chair and looks around at the audience.  He cracks his knuckles, takes a deep breathe, and begins doing the robot.

            Cut to the inside of the museum.  Inside are all sorts of big things.  Like, elephants, soup cans, and other assorted crap.  Kim and Ron walk along admiring the big things.

Ron:  Who would want to see all this big junk?  Look at it!  It's all just a bunch of junk.  Only an idiot would be impressed by this!

            Ron stops suddenly in his tracks.  He stares transfixed on something for a beat.  He runs over to it and Kim follows him.  They stop.  The camera pulls back to reveal what is interesting Ron… the world's biggest burrito.

Ron:  This is the most impressive thing I have ever seen!  Wow!  It's huge!  This is, like, Mecca or something!  I feel like I should say a prayer!

Kim:  We don't have time for this, Ron!

            Kim walks off camera while dragging Ron by the arm.

            Cut to a large empty glass case with a sign that says worlds largest diamond on it.  

Kim and Ron are looking at it with a security guard.

Kim:  So how big is the diamond?

Security Guard:  'Bout three feet by three feet.

Kim:  Whoa!  How much would a diamond that big be worth?

Security Guard:  About three feet by three feet.

Kim:  Excuse me?

            Another security guard walks up.

Security Guard 2:  Don't mind him… he doesn't speak much English.

Security Guard 1:  (Nervous) I am very pleased to be in your country.

Security Guard 2:  Don't worry, Franz.  You can go now.

            The first security guard walks away.

Kim:  So how much money could you sell such a huge diamond for?

Security Guard 2:  Hmm… I would say 30 billion dollars.

Kim:  Spendy.

Ron:  Mmm hmm… how much does the big burrito cost?

Security Guard 2:  About 20 bucks.

Ron:  Hmm… So the diamond costs 30 billion… and the burrito costs 20 bucks.  Think of how many giant burritos you could buy with that diamond.  (Beat) Of course!  Whoever stole the diamond is planning on selling it and using the money to buy enough giant burritos to encase the whole earth!  But how many burritos could he buy?

            Ron pulls out a calculator.  And starts doing the math.

Ron:  Let's see… 20 bucks goes into 30 billion… "error"?  How many is an "error"?

Kim:  Okay I am just gonna stop you there.  But half of your idea does make sense.

Ron:  Really?  But how else can you afford that many giant burritos?

Kim:  No!  The other part!

            From Kim's point of view we see the confused face of Ron.

Kim:  Never mind…

            Kim pulls out the kimunicator and turns it on.

Kim:  Wade; scan the net for someone selling a giant diamond.

Wade:  Scan the net?  You make it sound so complicated.  All I do is go to Google.

Kim:  Whatever, just do it.

            Wade does that two keyboard typing thing.  You know, the thing that reminds me of the keyboarders in '80's music videos.

Wade:  Done.  Apparently a giant diamond has recently been sold on an online auction.

Kim:  Who did the selling?

Wade:  Someone by the screen name "DrakkenDude2112"

Kim:  I'm gonna take a wild stab and guess that DrakkenDude2112 is Dr. Drakken.

Ron:  Really?  I think it was DNAmy.

Kim:  DNAmy?  When was the last time we heard from her?

Ron:  Exactly!  She is do to make a come back.

Kim:  (Sigh) Ron, all these years and you're still the same.

Ron:  I try.

Kim:  So, Wade.  Where is Drakken hiding out?

Wade:  The original address was for some apartment above a Dairy Queen in Missouri.  But the money was then forwarded to a place in Oklahoma.

Kim:  You rock to the fifth power, Wade.

            Kim turns off the kimmunicator

Kim:  Come on.  We gotta stop Drakken before he does something evil with that money.

Ron:  Hold on!  I need to check on my show!  Give me the kimmunicator.

            Kim hands Ron the kimmunicator.  He turns it on.  On the screen we see Arnold continuing to do the robot.

Ron:  Work those biceps, Arnold… the crowd loves ya and I get paid.

            Ron gives the kimmunicator back to Kim.

Ron:  (Pointing forward) To Missouri!

Kim:  He's in Oklahoma.

Ron:  (Pointing forward) To Oklahoma!  But I'd really like to hit that Dairy Queen along the way!


	3. Ch3

KP Fan Fic Ch. 3

            Cut to a city street packed with rush-hour traffic.  The camera finds one particular taxi and zooms closer to it.  Cut to the inside of the taxi.  Ron and Kim are sitting in the backseat.

Ron:  We haven't moved for hours!  What happened to all those people you knew with jets, and helicopters, and flying DeLoreans?

Kim:  That was years ago, Ron.  You can't expect me to call in favors from ten years ago!

Ron:  At this rate we'll die of old age before we even leave the city!

Kim:  Ungh… I'll ask the driver if he knows a short cut.

            Kim leans forward so she can talk to the driver.  She is about to speak when she notices who is driving the cab.

Kim:  Bond?  James Bond?  What are you doing here?

Ron:  Are you on some kind of secret mission?

Bond:  I wish.  I haven't been on a mission for years… every since that Kim Possible started to stop super villains… Now I drive this cab… Argh!  I hate Kim Possible!

Ron:  I know what you mean.  I don't much care for that Kim Possible either.

            Kim gives Ron a dirty look.

Bond:  I'll never forget the face of Kim Possible…

            Bond looks in the rear view mirror.

Bond:  Hmm.  You look a lot like her…

Ron:  Me?

Bond:  No.  The other one.

Kim:  Me?  You must be mistaken.  I'm… Kim Personal.

Bond:  No… You look a lot like her.  Oh if I ever find that Kim Possible I don't know If I would be able to contain my rage…

            Suddenly James' cell phone rings.  He answers frantically.

James:  M?  Oh, it's not M.  What?  You can't do that!  I am only on my second notice!  I still have time to pay those bills!  Hello?

            James hangs up his cell-phone.

James:  (Depressed) They are taking everything I own… All thanks to that Kim Possible…

            James looks back and sees that Kim and Ron are gone.  Cut to Kim and Ron walking down a sidewalk.

Ron:  That guy was crazy!

Kim:  Yeah he was!

Ron:  I haven't seen anyone that depressed since Drakken drank that bottle of Jack Daniels.

            Ron's eyes look up and the screen gets all wavy to illustrate a flashback.  We see Ron from ten years ago and Drakken from ten years ago sitting at a bar.  Drakken has his arm around Ron's shoulders.

Drakken:  This guy!  I love this guy!  (Suddenly angry)  Unlike those kids in second grade… I showed them…

Ron:  Dr. Drakken, you're scaring me…

Drakken:  No I'm not!  You want scary?  Try being the fat kid with glasses in gym class!  

            Drakken suddenly points off screen.

Drakken:  What are you looking at?  You want some of this?

            Drakken starts to get up but slips off the stool on to the floor.

Drakken:  Little help…

            Cut back to Kim and Ron walking on the sidewalk.

Ron:  That was one time I definitely hated being the distraction!  So how are we going to get to Oklahoma now?

Kim:  A little something I like to call the bus.

Ron:  But that will take hours!

Kim:  Live with it.

            A bus pulls up in front of them and they get on.

            Cut to the inside of a large room.  This is Drakken's new lair.  It's full of fancy curtains and throw rugs.  It is uncommonly well decorated.  Drakken and Shego are inside.  Shego is looking around.

Shego:  This place is fancy!  Who did all the decorating?

Drakken:  I did!

            Shego gives Drakken a look.

Drakken:  Don't start that with me.

Shego:  So how much did this place cost?

Drakken:  The lair itself cost about 10 billion.  Another 10 billion to decorate it…

Shego:  So we only have 10 billion dollars for evil things?

Drakken:  More or less… I spent some money after that for this new silk girdle I'm wearing.

Shego:  Why do you need a girdle?  Why can't you just except that you're fat?

Drakken:  I am not fat!  I just need a little support.

Shego:  'Cuz your fat…

Drakken:  I am not fat!

            Suddenly Drakken's girdle breaks and his stomach bursts through his uniform while popping off buttons.  Shego begins laughing.

Drakken:  Argh!  This is like second grade all over again!  I'm going to the backyard!

            Drakken walks away.  Cut to the backyard.  It looks like any other backyard complete with a fence.  Drakken is standing by the fence muttering to himself.  His neighbor hears him and pokes his head up above the fence.  We can only see his eyes.  The neighbor is Wilson.

Wilson:  What's the matter neighbor?

Drakken:  Nothing, Wilson.

Wilson:  Don't give me that… You are obviously upset.  Is it Shego again?

Drakken:  Yeah.  But she is only part of the problem.

Wilson:  Don't worry.  Tell me all about it.

            Drakken begins talking and the camera dissolves to the same place but at a later time.  He is still talking.  Wilson's eyes look bored.

Drakken:  And that's when I realized I was different from the other kids and…

            Wilson cuts him off.

Wilson:  Okay… So what is bothering you at the moment!  I don't have all day to listen to you!

Drakken:  I don't fit in my old clothes anymore and Shego calls me fat.

Wilson:  Well.  You have to except the fact that you are indeed larger than before… But if you'd like I can let you borrow one of my spare girdles.

Drakken:  Yes!

            Wilson goes and gets the spare girdle and hands it over the fence.  The girdle is metallic looking with blinking lights.

Wilson:  It's the "Waste Wincher 4000" The same one as used by William Shatner in Star Trek 5 so you know it's tough.

Drakken:  Thanks Wilson.  I'll go put it on right now.

            Drakken walks back inside the lair.

Wilson:  That guy is messed up…

            Cut to the inside of the lair.  Drakken walks in from outside and looks thin again because of the girdle.  He stops dead in his tracks.

Drakken:  What the…!

            Reverse the camera angle to reveal Kim and Ron tied up and hanging from the wall and Shego standing next to them.

Drakken:  What happened?

Shego:  These two came here and I captured them.

Drakken:  How?

Shego:  Laid a trap, did some fighting, I won.

Kim:  I can't believe we fell for that trap…

Drakken:  I missed it?  Why didn't you come get me!  I love to see you two fight.

Shego:  You were too busy talking about your weird childhood.

Drakken:  Well then… Shego!  Untie them and do it again!  I want to see it this time!

Ron:  I think you should do what he says.

Shego:  No!

Drakken:  Fine.  I guess I will just have to use my imagination.  But it won't be as good as how it really happened.

            Drakken stands there and he looks like he is watching a fight in his mind.

Drakken:  (Mumbling) Get her, Kim.  Show that Shego who's boss…

            Kim, Ron, and Shego all raise their eyebrows.

Drakken:  All right.  I'm done.  Still wasn't as good as the real thing must have been.  So.  Kimberly.  I haven't seen you in a while.  We used to have such fun together didn't we?  Like the time you and your sidekick switched brains.  That was great…

Kim:  Or the time you tried to clone me.  I got a kick out of that.

Ron:  And remember that time you built a machine that created a portal to an alternate dimension and in it there were evil twins of Kim and me and a good twin of you?  And then the evil Kim and Ron tried to take over the world and we had to team up with the good version of you to stop him.

Drakken:  How could I forget?

Shego:  Oh!  And remember that time I was at an office party and I had too much to drink and used the Xerox machine for something other than copying files?

            Everyone looks at Shego.

Drakken:  What do you mean?  Did you use it to copy money?

Shego:  Uh… yeah that's it…  Hey!  Now would be a good time to tell them your evil plot.

Drakken:  Ah.  You are correct.

            Drakken pulls a remote control out of his pocket and presses a button.  A giant T.V. pops up from the floor.  On it is the text "Everybody Loves Rufus."  The text fades away to reveal Rufus in an apartment standing over a bowl of cereal on the counter.  Kramer suddenly slides in through the door.

Kramer:  Hey buddy!  Why does everyone love you so much?

Rufus:  I dunno.

            The studio audience erupts into laughter for several seconds.  Rufus and Kramer wait for the laughter to die down before they continue their lines.  Drakken turns the T.V. off.

Drakken:  Ach!  I'm on the wrong channel… good show, though.  I have every episode on my Tivo

Shego:  What do you want?

Drakken:  I said Tivo not Shego.  Ok I got the right channel now.

            Drakken turns the T.V. on.  On it is a graphic of the Earth and the Moon.

Drakken:  This is the Earth and this is the Moon.

Kim:  Oh!  Somebody went to college.

Drakken:  I'm not done yet!

            A wall lifts up behind the T.V.  We can now see a giant ray-gun thing pointed out a whole in the roof.

Drakken:  And this is one of the most powerful lasers ever created!

Shego:  Where did that come from?

Drakken:  I built it!

Shego:  How'd you manage that?

Drakken:  Shego… by now you should know that my genius far exceeds mere decorative authority!

Kim:  Decorative authority?

Drakken:  Yes!  I decorated this place!

Kim:  Hmm… Good use of color.  Maybe when I break out of here and send you back to prison you can come and decorate my place.

Drakken:  Maybe… Wait a minute!  Why do you always have to have some smart and sassy comment during my moment of glory!

Kim:  Wouldn't you like to know.

Drakken:  Ach!  There it goes again!  Oh… she's ruined the mood.  Shego, go throw them in a pit of lava or something… I'm going to watch T.V.

            Drakken walks over the sofa

Ron:  Aren't you going to tell us the rest of your evil plan?

Drakken:  (Hastily) Fine.  I call the U.N. tell them about how I will use the laser to blow up the Moon.  Thus sending millions of large rocks towards the earth.  The destruction would be massive but I won't do it if they give in to my demands… you get the idea.  Shego!  Lava!  Now!

Shego:  Yeah.  Let me go get the heat suit before I do it… I feel like keeping my eyebrows this time…

Drakken:  (Pre-occupied with the T.V.)  Whatever.

            Shego walks away.  Kim and Ron are alone with Drakken across the room sitting in his sofa.

Ron:  Well… haven't done this in a while…

Kim:  Yeah… Not as much fun as I remembered.  

Ron:  Yeah… So.  How's the family?

Kim:  They're doing ok.

Ron:  How are things with Monique?  I haven't heard from her in a while.

Kim:  She's doing pretty well.  Right now she is designing the new fall line of Club Banana jackets.

Ron:  Good for her.  I always liked that Monique.

Kim:  No you didn't.  When she and I first met you thought she was stealing me from you!

Ron:  Really?  Huh?  Seams pretty silly now.

            There is a long pause.

Ron:  You know… being tied up and all… kinda reminds me of my wedding…

Kim:  (Sigh) Do you think before you talk or do the words sorta come out on their own?

            Ron thinks for a moment

Ron:  I think… At least I think I think.

Shego (O/S):  Yo, Dr. D.!  Where's the heat suit?

Drakken:  It's in the closet, Shego!  Where it has always been!

Shego (O/S):  I'm not seeing it!

Drakken:  Do I have to go over there?

Shego (O/S):  I guess.

Drakken:  (To himself) And they call her the smart one…

            Drakken gets up and leaves the room.

Ron:  Now's your chance, Kim!

Kim:  Chance to do what?

Ron:  To pull off your move!

Kim:  Um.  I don't have a move.

Ron:  But you always have a move!

Kim:  Not today.

            Suddenly Rufus shows up.

Ron:  Rufus?  What are you doing here?

            Rufus scurries over to Ron and starts chewing on the ropes.  Just then Drakken and Shego come back from the other room.

Drakken:  I don't know where the heat suit went.  Just find some other way to get rid of them.

            Drakken sees Rufus.

Drakken:  How'd he get here!?  Shego, take care of him!

Shego:  Sure thing.

            Shego runs to a control panel and starts pressing buttons.  A weird snakelike tube comes out of a hole and sucks up Rufus.  Shego walks over to a small cage where Rufus was placed after getting sucked up.  She picks up the cage and sets it down with Kim and Ron.

Ron:  That's never happened before.

Drakken:  Ha!  I got your little rodent friend!  How are you going to get out of this now?

Ron:  I'd shrug my shoulders but I'm hanging from the wall.

Drakken:  Oh, this does feel good.  I'm back in an evil mood again!  Shego, go dial the U.N.

            Shego gets a phone from that pocket on her leg.

Kim:  I always wondered what was in there.

            Shego hits the button for the U.N. on her speed dial.  She hands the phone to Drakken.

Drakken:  Hello?  It's Dr. Drakken!  I said Dr. Drakken!  Now I have a giant laser gun pointed at the Moon and if my demands aren't met I'm going to destroy it and send millions of rocks towards the Earth!  No, this is not a prank phone call.  Hello?

            Drakken throws the phone away.

Drakken:  They hung up on me!  I'll show them!  Just like I showed those kids in second grade…

Shego:  Okay.  You're going to have to let that whole second grade thing go.

Drakken:  I'll let it go… after I rain destruction upon the earth!

            Drakken walks over to a control panel by the laser and begins pressing buttons and pulling levers.  Sparks start to fly from the machine (good sparks) and a charging sound can be heard.  Drakken walks backs over to where Kim and Ron and Rufus are.

Drakken:  Ha.  Looks like I get away with this one!

            Drakken begins laughing maniacally.  His laughs are very hard.  Suddenly the sound of bending metal can be heard.

Drakken:  What's that?

Shego:  Sounds like it's coming from… your stomach?

            Drakken's girdle suddenly breaks allowing his stomach to break through his uniform, popping off buttons with extreme force.  The camera follows one button as it ricochets off a wall and hits a lever on the laser control panel.  A screen on the panel reads, "Overload" and a warning siren can be heard.  The button ricochets off another wall and breaks open the cheap cage Rufus is in.

Drakken:  No!  My own fat can't foil me!  Argh!  It's slipshod is what it is!

Shego:  We better get out of here!

            Drakken and Shego run out of the lair.  Rufus gets out of the cage and finishes chewing Ron's ropes.  Ron is freed and unties Kim.  They begin running out of the lair.  As they near the exit the lair begins to explode.  They jump out the door and are sent flying by the shockwave.  They land with a roll.  They stand up and look at the blazing ball of fire in the sky.

Ron:  And to think I didn't bring marshmallows…

            As the flames and smoke clear we see Dr. Drakken and Shego stuck on the branches of a scorched tree.

Shego:  What was that lair made of!  Dynamite!

Drakken:  Only the throw pillows!  But at least we got rid of that Kim and what's-his-name!

Kim:  Not quit, Dr. Drakken.

Drakken:  Kim Possible!

Kim:  Actually, it's Kim Personal now.

Drakken:  Personal?  What's that about?

Kim:  It's a long story…

Ron:  No it's not.  You married a Janitor named Khalim Personal.

Shego:  A Janitor?

Drakken:  I didn't know your standards were so high…

            Drakken and Shego start laughing.  The tree branch then breaks and they fall to the ground.  Kim smiles and walks away with Ron following.

Drakken:  You think you're all that!  But you're not!

            A bunch of squad cars come and circle around Drakken and Shego.  Cut to Drakken and Shego handcuffed in the back seat of a squad car.

Drakken:  You know, Shego, it's better that we were stopped.

Shego:  Why's that?

Drakken:  I had forgotten to build a shelter from the falling moon rocks…

Shego:  Why do I work for you again?

Drakken:  I always assumed it was my devilishly good looks…

            Chief Beatty walks up by the squad car.

Shego:  Chief Beatty, sugar… how 'bout we go to the café and get one of those coffees you're always talking about?

            Beatty leans closer to the window.

Chief Beatty:  I don't take kindly to people who kick me across the room.

            He walks away.

Drakken:  Sounds like somebody burnt their bridges…

Shego:  Don't talk to me… ever…

            The squad car drives away.  Cut to the interior of Kim's apartment.  It looks like any other apartment.  There is a sofa, a T.V., and other assorted furniture.  Kim is on the sofa and Ron is on a different chair.

Kim:  Wow!  That was a close one today.

Ron:  Luckily we had Rufus here to save the day!  Just like old times.

Kim:  Hmmm.  Whatever happened to your show, Rufus?

            Rufus looks angry and turns on the T.V.  On the screen is the text "Everybody Loves Arnold Schwarzenegger Doing The Robot" The text fades away to reveal Arnold standing on a chair doing the robot.  Some guy walks up to him.

Some Guy:  Hey!  Why does everyone love you doing the robot so much?

Arnold:  Shut up!  Do not distract me when I am getting funkafied!

            The studio audience erupts into laughter.

Ron:  If Arnold is there then who is on my show?

            Ron changes the channel.  On the screen is the text, "Everybody Loves Arnold Schwarzenegger Doing The Robot: Miami" The text fades away to reveal Arnold wearing a Hawaiian shirt while doing the robot on top of a chair.  Some guy walks up to him.

Some Guy:  Hey!  Why does everyone love you doing the robot in Miami so much?

Arnold:  Shut Up!  Do not distract me when I am getting funkafied… in Miami!

            The studio audience erupts into laughter.  Ron turns the T.V. off.

Ron:  At least I was replaced by the best…  You know, Kim.  Something has been bothering me.

Kim:  What?

Ron:  Who bought that diamond?

Kim:  Probably just some rich art collector guy or something.  I'm just glad that the whole Drakken thing is over.

Ron:  Yeah.  I guess everything is back to normal.  Except me and Rufus don't have Jobs.

            The phone rings.  Kim answers.  She talks for a second and hangs up.

Kim:  Hey, Ron.  You still looking for a job?

Ron:  Yeah.

Kim:  You're hired.  My old boss just jumped off a bridge and now I'm the head of my department over at Mega Bank.

Ron:  He jumped off a bridge?

Kim:  Or quit I didn't pay much attention.

Ron:  Looks like things are picking up!  At least I can't see how they could get worse.

            Cut to a large room inside Señor, Senior, Senior's lair.  There is a table with the diamond on it and SSS and Jr. are standing around it.

Senior:  Ah, Jr.  This diamond is just what we needed for our latest scheme to take over the world!

Jr.:  What do you mean "our" scheme?  I don't even know what this scheme is!

Senior:  You'll see…

Jr.:  You never tell me anything!  Am I not your son?

Senior:  Relax, Jr.  Just do an evil laugh with me.

            Senior starts to do his evil laugh…

Senior:  Jr.!  Laugh with me!

            They both laugh maniacally… though Jr.'s laugh isn't very energetic.  The screen fades to black

To be continued… but probably won't be… I got a spec script to write and proper tele-play format is a pain in the behind!


End file.
